By Any Means Necessary/Transcript
Aiden arrives in an alleyway near Rossi-Fremont. Aiden Pearce : 'No Bedbug this time. I'm going in alone. I've seen the layout, I know the room. Iraq's in there somewhere and it won't take him long to realize I'm coming. He knows what I'm after now. This time I leave with everything. ''Aiden arrives in the compound, heavily guarded, and calls Jordi. 'Aiden Pearce : '''I'm at Rossi-Fremont. 'Jordi Chin : '''Yeah, I see you. Are you going to tell me why are we fucking with these guys? '''Aiden Pearce : '''Do you care? '''Jordi Chin : '''Not really. '''Aiden Pearce : '''There's a computer inside that... '''Jordi Chin : It's OK. I really don't care. I was just trying to make some...small talk. Jordi Chin : 'What the fuck? I was expecting a bunch of twitchy kids with cheap guns. These guys feel military. '''Aiden Pearce : '''Meet the Viceroys. Iraq's got a different approach to controlling the streets. '''Jordi Chin : '''Well that's slightly terrifying. Youths today, huh? Damn, they keep coming ! Are you sure you want to go in there? '''Aiden Pearce : '''I don't want to go in there, but I don't have a choice. '''Jordi Chin : '''That's your problem -- you never realize there's always a better deal out there. You get stuck on these little adventures that never end well for you. '''Aiden Pearce : '''You done? '''Jordi Chin : '''For now. ''Aiden makes his way to the main door and calls Clara. 'Aiden Pearce : 'Clara, can you get this door open? 'Clara Lille : '''We're working on it. T-Bone's got an idea. '''T-Bone Kenney : '''Yeah. They're running my encryption on the security doors. It's kinda hard to finagle remotely but your wondergirl here, she just had a damn good idea. If you can cut power to that door, it's going to default to the base code for about half a second. '''Aiden Pearce : '''And you know the base code... '''T-Bone Kenney : '''Yup, I wrote the damn algorithm. Let's give it a whirl. ''Aiden triggers a blackout. As all lights turn off, the door opens. Aiden calls Clara. 'Aiden Pearce : '''It's open! '''Clara Lille : '''You can thank us in person. Be safe, Aiden. ''As he enters, the lights come back to life. As he progresses inside the building, killing anyone on his way, Iraq speaks to him using a loudspeaker. He says some of the following: * Think I didn't know you were coming? * Think you got skills? * Think you know your way around a network? *laughs*. Well so do I. * Problem with the world today, no manners right? * You on a suicide mission, soldier? * You're going to get lost in here forever. You ready for that, soldier? * No way out. Aiden arrives in Iraq's set of rooms. He hacks the card readers and enter his server room. He hacks in the computer and calls Clara. '''Aiden Pearce : '''Okay Clara, I'm in. You should start receiving everything now. '''Clara Lille : '''I see it. It's all coming in. T-Bone's going to start decrypting as soon as we have it all. That's a pretty big download. '''Aiden Pearce : All this is Iraq's leverage. His blackmail. He's been collecting this for a long time. Clara Lille : 'There, that's everything. Hurry back, Aiden. T-Bone's decrypting it now. '''Aiden Pearce : '''I'm on my way. ''As he leaves, he encounters Iraq. Both aim a pistol at each other. 'Delford "Iraq" Wade : '''Oh, man, look at you! Crispin? No, no, wait. Pearce, right? This all you, Pearce? The auction. '''Bodyguard : '''Iraq! '''Delford "Iraq" Wade : '''So you're the shit raining down on me? 'Cuz I got a lot of shit raining down on me. Stop right there. I'm not gonna let you get away with this. You've been fucking me up. Snooping in my shit. Right? Interfering with my plans. '''Bodyguard : '''Iraq! They're all dead! '''Aiden Pearce : '''It was you...you were the other hacker in the Merlaut... '''Delford "Iraq" Wade : '''That there is my currency. My masterpiece. And you're trying to take that from me? '''Aiden Pearce : '''You took something far more valuable from me... '''Delford "Iraq" Wade : '''I took from you? Motherfucker, I don't even know you! ''Iraq's bodyguard arrives, however Aiden notices him, grabs him and shoots him. Iraq tries to shoot Aiden, but misses, and uses his phone to blow up the wall, and run out. Aiden follows him and arrives on a roof section. Iraq uses a loudspeaker. 'Iraq : '''So you want to fuck with my family, huh? Break into my house? Try to steal my shit, huh? Do you know who I am? Do you?! '''Aiden Pearce : '''A wanna-be king in a tiny castle. '''Iraq : '''Then you're wrong! '''Aiden Pearce : '''And you're Lucky Quinn's lapdog! '''Iraq : '*laughs*. Fuck you. Fuck you! 'Iraq : '''Yeah, yeah, I seen your type before, man! Self-righteous motherfuckers. I dragged you kinda people off of the battlefield! '''Iraq : '''I'll make sure you come back to your family. Maybe one piece at the time, huh? And when I'm done, they're next on my list. You got a wife and kids? Brothers and sisters? You'll hurt mine, I'll hurt yours. Bitch! '''Iraq : '''It ain't nobody going to save your punk-ass out there either. Your sniper's locked out. ''*laughs*. And the police won't fuck with me! Hell, I am the police out here! You're going to die alone, man. 'Iraq : '''Kill that motherfucker! ''A few bodyguards arrive, but Aiden manages to kill them all. '''Iraq : '''Don't bring war to a soldier, boy. '''Iraq : '''Think we're friends ? We're having a chat? '''Aiden Pearce : I'll take every file you have. All of your hard work. Gone. 'Iraq : '''The Merlaut's a slick hotel. Bunch of rich white motherfuckers just waiting the pay up. You take it from me, eventually someone's gonna take it from you too ! Secrets get passed around. And all sorts of people are going to die for the secrets. That's the curse of power. '''Iraq : '''This is not us making a deal. You picked the fight, Pearce. Let's play it out. ''Iraq and an Enforcer arrive. Aiden manage to gun them down. Iraq collapses and he dies. 'Aiden Pearce : '''Iraq was protecting a tinderbox of blackmail, but he was after something bigger. He wanted the video for the Merlaut job. But he never did find it. Now, the Viceroys are going to regroup, and a new leader will step up. And Bedbug? He's got a chance to get out now. I hope he takes that chance. ''Aiden leaves the compound and the mission ends. Damien calls him. '''Damien Brenks : '''You're making a lot of noise, but are you making any progress? '''Aiden Pearce : '''I know what I'm doing. I don't need you on my shoulder. '''Damien Brenks : '''But I think you do. We've always been stronger as a team. You know that. It's not weakness to admit. Let's face it. Without me, you wouldn't have the data...And you have it, right? '''Aiden Pearce : '''Yeah. All of it. I want Nicky. '''Damien Brenks : '''My God...I was right to bring you in. You see? We did it. Now bring it to me. Directly. No one else. Category:Transcripts